


The Book of Bernie

by AceDelta12



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Black Eagles Marianne von Edmund, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, So does everyone else apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: The Book of Bernie is a collection of oneshots of varying sizes featuring everyone's favorite purple-haired recluse, Bernadetta von Varley. Each chapter is an alternate universe, and none of them are connected to each other.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	The Book of Bernie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Need a Hug, Professor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299791) by [AceDelta12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12). 



> Bernadetta goes to her favorite place in the monastery, the greenhouse--only to find Marianne already there.

Bernadetta picked up her sketchbook, her colored pencils, and the stuffed bear that Professor Byleth had given her, and left her room to head down to the greenhouse. She was inwardly relieved that the greenhouse was visible from her dorm, meaning it was only a two-minute walk there.

Byleth trusted Bernadetta enough with the plants in the greenhouse to give her the master key to the greenhouse, which she kept hooked to her pencil case so that she would never lose it.

Except the greenhouse was **unlocked** when she tried the key.

"What the-?" she said. "I thought I locked this last night! Unless someone had a spare key and needed to come in here for something, and just forgot to lock it...yeah, that makes sense..."

She slowly pushed open the greenhouse door and saw a shade of blue among the plants that she **knew** wasn't natural for any plant she knew. She walked closer to the shade of blue, only to find Marianne in the corner.

"M-Marianne?" Bernadetta asked. "What are you doing here...?"

"No one wants me..." Marianne said. "No one cares about me... All I do is make people hate me, all because of my cursed Crest..."

"Marianne..." Bernadetta said softly as she sat down next to her. "Not everyone hates you..."

"Yes they do..." Marianne said. "It makes me very sad that people hate me for something one of my ancestors did..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, then Bernadetta pecked Marianne's cheek.

"B-Bernadetta?!" Marianne said, flustered.

"It's alright, Marianne... I'm here for you..."

Marianne started to tear up. "Y-you really are...?"

Bernadetta nodded.

Marianne pulled Bernadetta closer and kissed her lips long and hard, tears falling down her face. After a few minutes, Bernadetta returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry..." Marianne said as she broke away from the kiss. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Everyone's trying to find their purposes in the world, Marianne..." Bernadetta said. "I'll help you find yours..."

"W-will you let me share my emotions with you? All the good ones, and the bad?"

"Of course. Even right now, if you want... Let's be sad together..." Bernadetta said.

"B-Bernie!" Marianne cried out. She hugged the recluse and started sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't deserve such kindness!"

Being very susceptible to others' emotions, Bernadetta started to tear up a little bit herself, and it wasn't long until the two girls were crying together.

After several minutes of crying, they finally stopped long enough to dry their tears.

"Th-thank you, Bernie..." Marianne said. "I needed that..."

"I'm always here for you, Marianne..." Bernadetta said.

They shared another kiss, then fell asleep in the greenhouse in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Why these two don't have an actual support in the game, I'll never know. HUGE missed opportunity.


End file.
